It's Not Over
by lacksubstance
Summary: Troy was set up by a cheerleader named Casey which ruined his relationship with Sharpay in their junior year. Now that senior years here, will he get Sharpay back or will he finally realize it's over. R&R Troypay.


Okay I'm in love with this song and I wanted to do a song fic with it. Of course it's Troypay because of me being a fan of that ship. Anyways I made a little poster type thing for this, it's in my profile. The song is "It's Not Over" by Daughtry. So please review and tell me what you think._

* * *

_

_**I was blown away what could I say  
It all seemed to make sense  
You've taken away everything  
And I can't do without  
I try to see the good in life  
But good things in life are hard to find**_

Walking into school has never felt this hard before in my life. The pain of seeing everyone again after last year…one in particular is getting the better of me. I never even needed it, I never even wanted it. It was hard to let the greatest thing in my life slip away like that. She got so upset that day and I remember it like it was yesterday…

_-Flashback_

_I went into the auditorium to meet my girlfriend for a year now, so we could grab something to eat. I just finished basketball practice and she said she'd be staying late to go over a few things for the newest production Ms. Darbus was putting on. I couldn't tryout this time, with us going to the Championships yet again, I didn't have the brain capacity to handle both; at least that's what Sharpay says, with it being my junior year and all._

_So I waited a little longer until I heard the doors behind me open to see…Casey? She never hangs out here or after school unless she has cheerleading practice. "Hey Casey, what are you doing here?" I asked her curiously. She walked into the row I was in, smirking. Suddenly she flung herself on me and began to rip my jersey off my back._

_She began kissing me. I tried pulling away, but I guess those years of cheerleading paid off for her because man does she have a grip._

_Suddenly I heard the doors from behind me again open. I managed to get myself to sit up on the floor and I wished I didn't. I saw Sharpay with a shocked expression on her face and tears threatening to flow out of her chocolate brown eyes. She than ran off as I got Casey off of me to catch her._

"_Sharpay!" I yelled to get her attention. "Sharpay, please stop!" I called to her, making her stop, but she didn't turn around. I walked over to her and stood in front of her. She had tears streaming down her face. _

"_Sharpay I was waiting for you to finish, than she came in and I asked what she was doing there. She just started walking towards me and than flung herself on me and ripped my jersey off," I explained defending myself. I mean it was the truth._

_She crossed her arms and looked down. "Troy, get away from me. Stay away from me because we're over," she said in a stern voice, walking off leaving me in the empty halls of East High._

_-End of Flashback_

_**Blow it away, Blow it away  
Can we make this something goooood  
Well I tried to do it right this time around  
Let's start oveeerr  
I tried to do it right this time around  
Its not oveeerr  
There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me, but you're the only one  
Its not overrrrr**_

I remember every tiny detail of that day. All year plus the summer I tried getting her attention, but she never wanted to talk to me and Ryan just would tell me she didn't want to see me, along with Taylor and Gabby. I loved her than, I love her now. It may be over for her, but it's not over for me. I'm not going to give up without a fight for her; just to make her understand that I didn't cheat on her, that she came onto me.

I walked to my locker and opened it. I was getting my book out for my first class of the day, but something caught my attention; a picture of Sharpay and I caught my attention. Yes I never took it out of my locker, because to me once again it was not over.

It was her and I at the park, under a tree. She wanted to take it as a memory.

_**Taken all I could take and I cannot wait  
Were wasting to much time  
Being strong holding on  
Cant let it bring us down  
My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily**_

_-Flashback_

_Sharpay and I just got finished running up a big hill. We were playing tag like we did when we were younger. I fell to the ground, under a tree. The next thing I know I feel Sharpay laying on top of me. Her head on my chest, her whole body just on mine. I lifted my head and than my gaze met hers. Her head was now resting on her opened hands, which were planted on my chest. She was looking at me with a smile on her face._

"_What?" I asked giving her a "Mafia" stare, making her laugh. She scooted up to my face and planted the sweetest kiss ever. I made her roll off me, because I turned over to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck than pulled away._

"_Hey," she said pulling her camera out of her pocket. She turned it on and held the camera in front of us. With her arm around my neck and my face close to hers, we smiled and took the picture._

"_For a memory, that way we'll never forget this day," she said as I pulled her into another passionate kiss._

_-End Flashback_

_**Blow it Away, Blow it Away  
Can we make this something gooood  
Cause its all misunderstoooood  
Well I tried to do it right this time around  
Let's start over  
I tried to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not oveeeerrr**_

I remembered she also took a picture of us, kissing me on the cheek and stuck it in her locker though I doubt she has it anymore.

I shut my locker and turned to go to my class, but I ran into someone. "Hey watch where you're going?" Wait I know that voice? I thought as I was on the floor. I picked up the persons' books, than got a glimpse of who I ran into…Sharpay.

"Sorry," I muttered as I handed them to her. She kept my gaze "It's okay," she replied taking them back, than she started off to her class.

"Wait," I called to her. I didn't want to let this be the only time we ever talk. Not to mention we barely talked. To my surprise, she stopped walking and turned around.

"What," she said waiting for me to talk. I couldn't help saying what I ended up saying. "I missed you…I miss you," I said changing my words around.

Like it made a difference anyways, she rolled her eyes starting to walk as I followed. "Not this again," she muttered, but I heard her. I ran and stood in front of her. "Troy move," she warned me calmly, but I shook my head standing my ground.

She sighed. "Troy move," she said again a little more irritated, but I once again stood my ground. "Troy I'm going to ask you one more time. Move!" She said with her voice cracking. I am not letting her walk out of my life again, I won't let that happen.

"No, I let you walk out of my life once. I'm not going to let you do it again," I said as her glassy eyes started to drip with tears.

"Troy, you tried getting my attention last year and all summer. I'm not going to let you ruin my senior year. So please just go," she said as the emotional impact began kicking into full speed.

"No, Sharpay listen to me. I didn't cheat on you. I never wanted anything from Casey, I'm serious. If you can't believe your boyfriend…" I got cut off by her saying "Ex." I sighed. "Fine ex- boyfriend, than at least hear it from her. She was on top of me. If I really cheated on you and think about it closely…If I really cheated on you, would I be trying so hard to be with you or would I have stayed with Casey? Think about it, if you get a chance, come to the hideout after school. I'll be there, I'll just hope you will," I said walking to my class. I turned the corner, but stopped to sneak a peek at Sharpay; to see if she's still there.

I saw her standing there, books in hand; crying. She suddenly looked around and wiped the tears away and began walking towards the other direction to her next class as well as me.

_**We can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it ouuuuttttt**_

I sat in my hideout after school. I had so many memories in this place. I check the watch on my wrist; I've been here for almost a half hour and still no sign of Sharpay. I sighed and looked out at the scenery in front of me as the wind picked up. "I guess it really is…" I stopped myself than let it out "…over,"

I started for the stairs, but as I was going to walk down them, Sharpay came up them slowly. She looked up at me "Am I really worth all this trouble? I mean you could have any girl in this school…why me?" She asked. I smiled softly walking over to the bench.

"With you, I made sense. I wasn't the basketball, singing, acting guy. When I was with you I could have fun and be whoever I wanted to be. My life seemed, so much more simpler and easier when I was with you. When I saw you that day, it made me want to just wrap my arms around you and tell you that I loved you and that I would make things better, but thinking back on it; how is that when I caused it?" I explained to her, looking down the whole time.

When I finally looked up I saw her with tears in her eyes again. I looked down again, but I felt her sit next to me causing me to look up at her. I didn't dare raise my hand to wipe her tears away, thinking she was going to do something.

I looked away, but I felt her put her hands in mine. "I know you didn't start it and took me last year and this summer to finally realize it," she said softly, making me look into her eyes. "What made you finally realize it?" I asked curiously; I mean did she start believing me or what?

"I was in the girls' bathroom today, trying to calm myself after our confrontation. I heard the door open than I heard Casey talking to one of her friends. She said that she couldn't believe with the scam she pulled last year that you were still after me and not her. It made me feel like the biggest bitch ever. I should have believed you, but I didn't. I judge before I even got the whole story, I'm sorry." She said as fresh tears began coming out.

That's when I got the courage to wrap my arms around her as she cried on my chest. She pulled her arms around me as we sat there in each others arms for a few minutes.

When we pulled away; I wiped her tears away with my thumbs… "It wasn't over for me than. Still isn't over," I said to her softly making her laugh. "You stole that from The Notebook," she replied. "Yeah, but it sounded good, didn't it?" I said back to her making her smile. She nodded, putting her hand to my cheek. We leaned it as our lips met for the first time in almost a year. I held her by the waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We got up still kissing, than I pulled away; smiling at her as she smiled back at me. "I want to show you something really quickly.

We walked to my locker, hand in hand. I put my combination in and it popped opened. I pulled the picture off and showed it to her. She gasped when she saw it. "You kept it up this whole time?" She asked and I nodded to her. She smiled at the picture than back at me. She handed it back to me to put back in my locker. "Come with me," she said pulling me by the hand.

We than walked to her locker and she put her combination in. When it popped opened, she pulled something out too. She handed it to me and I looked at it. It was the picture of her and I, kissing me on the cheek the same day we took the one I have. "You kept yours also," I said. She nodded with a smile on her face.

I gave it back to her and she put it back on the door of the locker. I wrapped my arms around her as she leaned against her locker. "I guess it was never over," I said softly to her. "No I guess not," she replied as we began kissing against her pink locker.

_**Let's start over  
I tried to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not oveeer  
Let's start oveeeerrr  
Its not oveeerr, Oh yeah, yeah!  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not oveeerrrr...**_

* * *

**Cute? Suckish? Anything? Tell me what you thought. Curiosity is getting the better of me, but seriously ** "**helloopeterr" are you a guy? Just wondering! Honest. PM me if you want to. Or try sending me an email, which is in my profile. Which goes for all of you as well. You guys want to talk or something, PM me or email and I'll write back. promise.**

**_Nikki_**


End file.
